Teh Horrooorrr
by Ankaris123
Summary: [Oneshot, okay not anymore][Inspired by the fanart piece of the same title][Akuroku]Axel's left to babysit. Roxas gets revenge. Review...? Rated for minor language. [Slightly Revised]
1. Part 1

**Title**: Teh Horrooorrr...

_Authoress_: Ankaris123

_Genre_: Humour, General

**_Notes and Warnings_**: Minor **_coarse language_**. _Inspired_ by the Fanart of the same title on DevArt which is by the awesome **_mandachan_. (Chapter has been revised as of March 15, 2007.)**

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing, but the arrangement of the following letters and some buttons, the one that you pin on stuff.

_A/N_: About a week after I saw the artwork by mandachan, I was struck with inspiration to write this, though I procrastinated like heck until this was done. The artwork can be found at this URL: one-shot is sort of the prelude to the picture or a really stupid explanation for the result in the above mentioned picture. Go read, I plead you so.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"This little heartless went to the um…First District." He wiggled one of the little toes on the child's foot who brought his small hands up to his mouth to smother the giggles.

"This little heartless stayed home, this little heartless had _two_ hearts for lunch and this one had none." The child giggled some more watching the other boy in front of him.

"And uh…this little heartless cried, '_Oh my fu-_'"

"_What_ are you doing?" The teen jerked his head over to the direction of the door and grinned.

"Babysitting, like you told me to."

"That's _not_ what I meant."

"Oh you mean the nursery rhyme? I didn't know what else to do with the kid and this was the only one I remembered."

"It doesn't even go like that."

"Well I did change _some_ of the words, I mean, don't you find pigs kind of _boring_? I sure do. Stop narrowing your eyes at me, Roxas."

"_Roxas_!" the chestnut hair child squealed, still lying on the cough, he reached up for a hug. The blond dropped his book bag next to the couch and did so.

"Hi, Sora, I hope you've been a good kid while I was gone." Sora bobbed his head, enthusiastically.

"Uh huh! I did what you told me ta do when you were….what were you doing, _Roxas_?"

"Dropping off something at the tailor shop."

"Uniforms?" Sora asked, kicking his feet at the edge of the couch.

"Yes, I don't see how they could've have gotten the order mixed up _last_ time, that's the last time I sent it by word…"

"_Hmm_? What happened, _Roxas_?" the red haired teen asked curiously, squatting on the carpet in front of the couch.

"You don't need to know."

"Oh c'mon, we're _best_ friends, we've been through thick and thin and all that shit-"

"_No swearing_, Axel!!!"

"What does that word mean?"

Roxas groaned into his hand as Axel smiled sheepishly at him. The phone ringed loudly from the kitchen.

"You're in for it after I answer the phone."

He hurried to the kitchen and snatched the phone off the hook.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Yes, that's right. Uh huh."

Sora hopped off the couch and crawled over to Axel, tugging on his black t-shirt.

"What that word mean, Axel? Tell me _please_?"

"Uh…" he glanced over to the kitchen door and caught the death glare aimed at him. "Sorry kid, it's a secret, not for until you're older."

"_Aww_…okay then."

He pouted and flopped onto the floor. Both of them laid on the carpet staring at the bumpy texture of the living room ceiling.

"I'm _bored_, Axel."

"Yeah, I am too, brat."

"'m not a brat," Sora complained, puffing up his cheeks.

"Sure, you aren't, why don't I go grab a snack for us or something."

"Okay!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yes, miss, I am _sure_ that the order is not wrong. It was wrong _last_ time. That's right. No. Sora is a _boy_! Get it?! _Geez_!" Roxas gritted his teeth, twirling the phone cord with his fingers.

A loud crash came from the living room followed by a string of colourful curses.

"_AXEL_!!" he dropped the phone and stomped into the other room. Unfortunately he was delayed from tripping over Sora's backpack and lunch box. Sprawled on the tiled floor, he groaned and pushed himself to his feet, his front aching slightly from the fall.

"What do _those_ mean?" He heard his little brother ask.

"I'm sorry!!" There was scrambling sounds as the front door opened and slammed shut. Throbbing with anger he returned to the abandoned phone, grabbing it with a clenching force that could've easily crushed it had he not the sense to remember that they didn't have extra money to replace it if he had.

"Hello? I'd like to _change_ one of the orders…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: And that's it! I apologize profusely for wasting your time, though you had the choice of clicking the Back button anytime. Thank you lots for reading and I hope that you would be kind enough to review. Thanks!

A/N(3/15/2007): Wow. I didn't remember it being THIS short. Two pages? That's the shortest thing I've ever written then. At least, for fanfiction, that is.


	2. Part 2

**Title**: Teh Horrooorrr…

**Authoress**: Ankaris123

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Notes and Warnings**: Inspired by mandachan's fanart. Linkage on first page er part. All or most spelling, grammar errors IN/DURING speech is intended for Riku and Sora, any other is a product of the author's retardness. **(Chapter has been revised as of March 15, 2007.)**

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING, STOP MAKING ME WEEP :_cries_:

_A/Ns_: Okay, so this was _supposed_ to be a one-shot. It didn't stay as one, fortunately or unfortunately in your views. After much _persuasion_ (pestering?) from **Incognito Indigo**, author of 'Switch It Up' (shameless plug) (I don't get paid for this just so you know, but **read it** D: it's goooooood), and I decided to spontaneously finish this today but it'll be uploaded tomorrow. _HEY, INDIGO! I UPDATED IT! OMG YES I DID_. Anyways, thank Indigo if you want or else this thing wouldn't have existed, well, you can thank me to, if you want since I did type it…but _yeah_. I'll just do the review replies as I have nothing intelligent to do, even though I already replied to the people who had signed reviews already anyways.

_freak7289_: Omg, Great? I feel praised. Praise mandachan.

_Alex_: Hahah, in the end, you _didn't_ force me to explain it did you? Meh.

_Kyoto-chan_: Glad to make you giggle, miss. Happy to have done a service.

_Incognito Indigo_: Ar, you. _Update_. _Now_. Too. Gah. Words. _I UPDATED FOR YOU! EVEN THOUGH I PROCRASTINATE EVERYTHING ELSE!_ D: I think you died or something. Or maybe you don't like me, and think I'm pestering you cuz…you're a good author and all that, and I ain't and stuff. Ho-crum I'm putting myself down again…someone got any sugar handy?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Riku, stay still."

"Nuh uh."

"Just for a moment, kid, come on."

"I don _wan_ a hat on," Riku pouted crossing his short arms and turning his head away. Roxas sighed deeply at the uncooperative child sitting on the kitchen counter in front of him.

"Put your hat on so we can get ta school and play, _Riku_!" Sora whined, wringing the edge of his white shirt, his spiky brown hair flopping all over. He paced around the kitchen as Riku continued to resist.

"Tha's coz you don _need_ to wear your hat," Riku retorted puffing up his cheeks.

"That's only because it won't stay on Sora's head from his sugar induced sprints, I'm sure _yours_ doesn't fall off on the way to school, _right_, Riku?"

"Yup!" Riku smiled brightly as the older blonde fixed the yellow hat onto the longish silver locks. He heaved the child up and lowered him to the floor.

"S'not my fault, my _head_ dun like hats," the brunet said, tugging on a lock of his own hair. It was very springy and naturally spiky.

"It's not like the hat's going to _suck_ out your brain, kiddo." The two children turned their heads towards the speaker who just entered the house via the side door.

"Axel!" exclaimed three voices, one not at all too pleased.

"The hat's not _really_ gonna suck out my brain, is it?" Riku asked, tugged at Axel's black pants.

"Wah! I don't wan Riku brainless!" Sora weeped, hugging the other child from behind. "If Riku dun have a brain then he can't get us unlost when we get lost!"

"Granted that you do get lost which is pretty high considering your expeditions of adventure," Roxas said, putting the lunch boxes into their correct knapsacks and bags. "There was that other time with the whole 'running away' business that you _claimed_ was the fault of your classmate…"

"But but, she was a _gypsy_! Right, Riku? You told me she was and tha she would take me away from _you and Roxas and Axel_ and brain clean me!"

"Uh huh, tha's right, she's an evil gypsy, I know it, she wouldn't go way so I told her her hair was tomato soup, she said that Sora should have a _girl_ fo' a best friend but I'm _already_ Sora's _bestest_ friend," Riku said, all-knowingly, well, as all knowing as a primary school student could be.

"Riku….gypsy don't necessarily _kidnap_ people, I'm sure Kairi isn't going to kidnap anyone, she's just a kid like you two."

"Tha's what she wants ya to think! She's got _witchy_ powers, she tried to take Sora away from me!" Sora nodded in agreement.

"Right, gotcha," Roxas glanced at the clock hanging above the wall phone. "It's getting late, we should go."

He bent down to help the kids with their knapsacks and fixed his own blue plaid tie, grabbing his school bag.

"Why aren't you dressed, Axel?" The redhead snorted good-naturedly.

"_You_ have the uniforms, remember?"

"Right," he bent down to fix Sora's sock, which slid down to his ankle again. Standing up again, he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the stairs.

"Upstairs, towel closet, third shelf from the top." He turned to herd the kids out when Axel interrupted him.

"Uh, where was that again?"

Wearing a placid expression, Roxas led the way up to the second floor, flung the closet door in the hallway open and shuffled with some things on the third shelf.

"Ah, hey, Roxas? I'm really sorry about the other day…"

"…" Roxas said nothing as he remained focused on pushing the hair care products and towels out of the way without pushing them off the shelf.

"I didn't mean to _cuss_ in front of the kid, but I just _couldn't_ help it, slip of the tongue, ya know? I'm use to talking trash anyways, of course that does mean I shouldn't be like that at school, right? Making a good first impression and all that right?"

"……"

"Do you think I should make it something _memorable_ or something _unforgettable_? (Neverminding they are the same thing practically D:) Huh? Roxas? …._Roxas_?"

The blonde yanked out a uniform finally from the confines of the dim closet and thrust the clothing into the pyromaniac's arms. Without a response, he went briskly towards and down the stairs, leaving Axel with the bundle of clothing.

"H-hey! Wait! _Roxas_!" he struggled to run after the blonde as he pulled off his own dark red t-shirt and slipped on the standard white dress shirt, buttoning it blindly as he fumbled to get down the stairs. He dropped his pants, getting stuck in them as he was about to get to the kitchen and put on the plaid bottom, holding himself up using the table as Roxas disappeared out the side door all the while, he looked forward calling Roxas' name.

Spotting the red bag that was his own, he snatched it from the dining table and slung it up on his shoulder, sticking his head out the open side door as he got the socks on and ran out, luckily slipping into the shoes that were placing on the door mat, which he would've forgotten in his haste to catch up to the blonde and two children.

He threw the already done up tie around his neck and tightened it as he jogged up the street and caught up to them.

"_Jeez_! Couldn't you just have waited?"

Roxas looked back at him and blinked, giving him a funny look, before his expression returned to normal.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Axel pondered the other's strange reaction, quietly. Was it just him or was it a wee bit too drafty? Especially around the lower regions?

Looking down, he realized what the weird look was for and exploded in anger and embarrassment.

"_WHAT THE-?!!!!"_

Riku and Sora giggled fitfully, jogging to keep up with the brisk walk of the taller teens.

"_WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WEAR THE FEMALE UNIFORM!?!?!?_"

"Cut the crap. We're late for school," the blond replied nonchalantly, slinging his satchel over his shoulder.

Riku tapped Axel on the knee to get his attention but failed at it, still, he started to speak.

"Sora used to wear that too. It looks cute on him!"

Sora giggled and sprinted forwards.

Axel groaned and tugged the skirt lower. Trust Roxas to go as far as revenge in the cruelest manner. There was no time to get a new one anyways. He'll have to make do with this uniform.

"You don't look _too_ bad in it, you know."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/Ns: Hahaha, yes that last line is spoken by Roxas. About why Axel _didn't _notice he was wearing a female uniform until it was too late, he was uh too busy trying to _catch Roxas' attention_ so he was really paying much attention to what he was putting on. I do that sometimes, I once wore a pajama top to school _by mistake_ since I was too…..dazed out and put a sweater on top of it, only realized it after school, since it was getting hot but then I realized I was _wearing a PJ top_, so I kept it on until my dad got there, this was in elementary school of course. Of course it was hard to imagine how Axel got _into_ the skirt anyways in mandachan's fanart, so I guess this would suffice as far as I think. Kairi was a gypsy briefly in one of my weird dreams, just briefly, and I just remembered it right now, so I put it in to take up space. Blah it's the end. REVIEW PLEASE, KTHNX.


	3. Part 3

Title: **Teh Horooorrr…**

Authoress: Ankaris123

Summary: Revenge is about to be served...and it couldn't be anymore sweeter.

Notes: Indigo's random revival and equally random advertisement of this fic has given me inspiration to write this third chapter. There is a slight chance I might make a fourth chapter perhaps (Correction: I AM writing a fourth chapter). This did start out as a one-shot...that'll probably depend on if Indigo can pester me enough to get me to write it. Kudos to Incognito Indigo for the random advertisement. And random pestering. Go read her fic Switch It Up since she advertised mine D Though I probably already did in this fic once already Oo. You can tell it's good stuff by the feedback/reviews she gets. Good enough to make people notice D:. So read it D . Commands you to I also revised the first two chapters...there might be some minor changes to make it less suck...y. Slightly.

Chapter Notes: OOCness is probably expected. Cross-dressing in two folds. Nurse Outfit. Young children telling lies :_gasp_: and false identity. All grammar and spelling errors in Riku's and Sora's speech are intended anything else is just products of the author's horrible writing.

Have fun

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roxas stared blankly down at the crisp worksheet in front of him, scribbling in answers as they came to him in hazy thoughts. His classmates buzzed with chatter around him neglecting to work on their homework. The teacher sat at front of the class at his desk, ignoring them, tapping the keys on his keyboard rapidly.

The class door swung open briefly and Hayner, Roxas' classmate and friend, rushed in with a huge, thrilled grin on his face.

"Hey, Hayner! Where've you been? We all thought you _fell_ into the toilet by how long you took! What kept you?" Pence, another one of Roxas' and Hayner's friends, inquired, prodding the boy in camo capris for answers as he approached.

"You should have seen it! _Man_! It was so totally _awesome_! Haha!!" he said, in quick session.

"What'd you see?"

"Well, I was taking the long way back, from the bathroom, and you know that the long way to here goes pass the large gym, right?" he babbled, grinning excitedly, 'I was walking pass and then all of sudden _BAM_ the high window in the gym shatters! _Millions_ of glass shards _rain_ down on the upperclassmen playing basketball in there. It all got on this one guy who happened to be right under it when it shattered and, _man_ that had got to hurt! The teachers all came running as soon as they heard the glass breaking and the screams of some of the students, they found an old brick, it must've been what broke through the window...the guy that got the glass shower, he's tough, didn't even shout or _maybe_ he was too scared to, but I think I've seen him before..."

"You're probably one of the people that screamed, _hmm_?" Pence teased, earning a punch in the shoulder. The other guys (and girls) that had gathered around to listen in on the news laughed and made jokes. Hayner glared ineffectively at them, perhaps hoping it would intimidate them into shutting up. When it didn't, he ignored their jests and continued.

"Seriously, Pence! He got cuts _everywhere_! All over his arms and stuff! There was probably some in his hair, there should've, it fell all over him! Now that I think of it, I think you _know_ that guy, Roxas," he said, tapping the blond on the shoulder to get his attention.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. He doubts he would know this 'upperclassman' that his friend blathered on about. It was not his problem; the school nurse can take care of it.

"Yeah...he's that tall guy, really skinny like whoa, y'know? And long flaming spiky red hair. That, uh, Axel guy?"

Did he...? Did he just say...?

"Axel?" Roxas snapped, startling everyone.

"Yeah...the one with the funny _things_ under his eyes and wears a _skirt_ to school, I can't believe he's still wearing it," everyone exchanged a few chuckles and giggles here, "courtesy of your _fantastic_ work anyways, doesn't he, like, _stalk_ you or someth-"

"Are you sure?!" the blond growled, interrupting with a strange anger in his voice. "Are you absolutely _sure_ that it was _Axel_?"

"Not _totally_ sure, man, I mean, he _looked_ like him, but I didn't get to see his face too good, he ducked his head under his arms after the glass hit him, didn't look up after that, he might've cut his face or something though..." Hayner said, trying to recall the details but trailed off as he caught the flicker of concern in his friend's eyes. "Hey, man, he'll be okay, he didn't look _that_ badly cut anyways, don't get down, Roxas."

He was about to say more, hoping to comfort his forlorn friend when he was rapped hard on the head with a textbook.

"_Ow_! What's the big deal?" he yelped, clutching his head and glaring at his assailant. Clad in orange shades of clothing, Olette glowered at the boy, textbook still raised in one hand.

"You're not making it any better, Hayner," she stated, bringing back her throwing arm just to make him flinch. "I heard what happened while I was in the copier room, don't worry, Roxas, they said it isn't too bad, he'll make it."

Roxas growled at how she said '_He'll make it_.' She made it sound like he was fatally wounded and might die. But maybe he is or worse, _was_. Maybe he got cut really deep or on an artery or vein or in his eyes! He knew he should've kept him on a tighter leash. He's so not ready for the dangers that a school environment contains.

A kind hand rested itself on his shoulder reassuringly. He turned his head to look at Olette who smiled empathically. She was also calm. Something he wasn't right now.

Roxas tried to clear his head. Positive thoughts. He's just seeing all the bad things that can happen. Yes, that's right. He probably just got a few pieces on him, cutting into his forearms. It probably didn't sound as action packed and dramatic as Hayner had explained it. Hayner _was_ known for his exaggerations. And the dangers of a school environment? Ha. They've been in more dangerous situations together. He started to calm, concentrating on these thoughts. A little voice at the back of his head made itself known, whispering in a sinister way.

But this is the first time where he wasn't with _you_. You aren't there to help him recover. You weren't there to know how _hurt_ he is. You weren't there to try and _prevent_ it. You were _here_. In your _seat_. Doing _arithmetic_.

He shook his head, ignoring it. Everything will be alright, he can visit him as soon as the lunch bell rings. Agitated, Roxas glanced at the battery-powered clock on the wall. There was still half an hour left of class. He cursed under his breath, eyes following the movement of the second hand intensely.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Frustration started to build up, as he felt sorely tempted to smash the clock to bits for moving so slowly. His eyes darted towards the teacher who was still ignoring them despite the racket they were causing. He looked at the classroom door next to the teacher's desk.

Maybe he could slip pass the teacher to the door, by the time he was in the hallway, he could escape to the nurse's office. No, it was stupid plan, if he got caught and was interrogated for his sudden leave and they found out he was going to nurse's office, they might take him away and ban him from visiting for disobeying procedures and with all those hall monitors running around…

The blond groaned into his desk, willing time to move faster. He took the risk of looking at the clock again only to be disappointed. Only two minutes passed. Olette looked at him worrisomely, reassuring him in a low tone.

"A watched kettle never boils, Roxas, relax, do some work." Not a moment later she was called away by a girl on the other side of room for some help on the math.

Easy for her to say. He'd already done his work and he doesn't want to do work anyways, all he wants to do right now was to go to that nurse's office and see if that red hair oaf was okay.

He looked at the wretched clock again, grimacing at what it stated.

T minus 26 minutes and counting…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The corridor echoed with his light footsteps as Roxas hurtled down it at alarming speeds. It was devoid of people since everyone had headed to the cafeteria or elsewhere by now.

Thinking back, he grew angry at the thought of when he was held back by the teacher to talk about his _achievements_ in class. Stupid teachers. Turning the corner, the sliding door to the nurse's office came into sight. As he approached, slowing down in case someone else was in the hall, he was halted by two voices.

"Stop!"

He blinked and looked down.

"What are you two doing here?"

Sora pouted (or attempted to glare) at his older brother, fuming. Riku, who had followed Sora to the high school, frowned at his best friend's behavior.

"Why can't we be here, huh?" Sora retorted, crossing his short arms.

"You two should be in school."

"We _are_ in a school though," Riku remarked with his elementary school intelligence.

"This is a _high_ school, you don't belong here, you go to the school for the _younger_ kids _next door_."

"We came ta see Axel," Sora said. "Don't tell us that _we're_ not 'lowed ta come ta visit if _you_ can."

"Yeah!" the silver haired child agreed.

"Look, you can see Axel, just let me through, okay?" He made a move to reach for the door handle but a small hand slapped his hand away.

"Yous not 'lowed to," Sora said fiercely then looked subdued and wistful. "We came and the nurse lady told us we're not 'lowed ta see Axel an' tha' _no one's_ 'lowed ta see him."

"We asked lots of times but the lady said no and got _really_ mad at us…" Riku said quietly, hugging the younger boy who sniffed a little and hugged him back.

"Look, I don't care what this _lady_ has to say, I'm going to see Axel and that's final. Do you know how long it took to get here? Just let me talk to her-"

"No!" the two children yelled, surprising him.

"_Um_…you can't"

"Yeah! Coz A-" Riku slapped a hand across Sora's mouth before he managed to finish speaking. He glared at the little brunet before speaking.

"Coz uh, Ah-nyone who goes in, will be banned from coming here again, and you get, uh, those detention things!"

Roxas looked at the two kids suspiciously and at the unusual pronunciation of the word, 'anyone'.

"And you won't get no cookies for lunch! _Ever again_!"

"Forever?" Sora breathed, horrified from the thought of a life without the chocolate-sugar-loaded snacks. Riku nodded solemnly. The brunet shuddered fearfully at the thought.

If it had been any other situation, Roxas would've smiled at the childishness but he wasn't in the mood to laugh.

"That's okay, I can live without cookies."

"Buh-but cookies are what makes people _nice_! If ya don't eat cookies than you'd turn _evil_!"

"Like the janitor!" Riku proclaimed.

"Yeah! Like the janitor!"

"Then you two will just have to take care of me to make sure I don't go evil on everyone else then." He reached for the door handle again.

"Wait!"

"What now…?"

"If you go in…the nurse will fail you in health class!"

"…What?" he looked back at the child.

"She'll fail you in health class and you'll hafta redo the _whole_ course! And she'll give you uh..." Sora trailed off, unsure.

"She'll give you community service hours!" Riku proclaimed loudly in Sora's place. Sora nodded vehemently.

"You sure she said that?" Roxas inquired. The two children nodded. He wasn't afraid of failing a class but it wasn't the best idea, his parents might get on his case about it. Community service hours would be extremely annoying and time consuming when he can be doing better things, like keeping Axel out of trouble. He knew that the two young ones weren't capable of making such a believable lie. Their idea of a punishment is no more sugar and way more vegetables. He trusted their word. For now anyways.

"Now what...?" Roxas said to himself, sighing deeply. He rubbed his forehead with his hand to get rid of his headache.

"Um...Roxas..."

"What, Sora?" he replied, not really listening.

"We...think we know a way ta get in...but me and Riku can't do it coz we're too little..." Sora started to say, fidgeting with his hands.

"What is it? How can I get in?" he responded, desperate for a quick and easy solution.

"Well..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nervously, Roxas raised his hand to knock on the door. In mid knock, he froze, wondering if this was a good idea. He glanced down the hall behind the corner where he told the two kids to stay. They peered curiously at him, making little kiddy grins timidly.

He inhaled, what he hoped was not his last breath, and knocked politely and audibly on the door. There was silence followed by the rustle of papers and soft footsteps. The door slid open smoothly and soundlessly. A young woman looked out at him, confused, her short-cropped brown hair ruffled.

"Can I help you?" she asked, uncertainly, stuffing her black pen into the lapel of her standard white shirt. The school nurse was assigned from the local hospital which changed every now and then depending on their performance.

"Um…" he started, apprehensively. His eyes flitted from corner to corner.

"Are you the one taking the next shift," she asked, smoothing the wrinkles out of the hem of her skirt. She wore a pair of white slacks underneath the typical uniform.

"Uh, yes, I am."

"Well, come on in then," she said, walking back into the office. Roxas followed her in and reluctantly slid the door close behind him. When he turned to face her again, she was sifting the paperwork littered on the desktop. Filing cabinets pulled open and half empty.

"Okay, here's the deal, I've finished all the paperwork so you just need to organize and file them," she made a sweeping gesture to the two filing cabinets, "also," she made a gesture at the enclosed area by heavy white curtains, "there's an injured kid in there, glass wounds, try to not to wake him, he needs his sleep."

As she walked away to another part of the room, Roxas' gaze lingered on the white curtains. He hoped that he wasn't badly hurt. He turned his attention to the woman again. He can check on him after she leaves. The woman, he glanced at the nametag he overlooked earlier, Anna, pulled a small white kit from the shelf. Anyone can clearly see that it was a first aid kit.

"There's still some gauze in here but you might want to replenish the supply, I used quite a bit on the kid in there, just in case someone else gets injured in this school, kids these days," she said, putting it in his hands. She glanced at her watch and frowned at the time.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to go now, heavens know _why_ I'm still here..." she groaned, grabbing her jacket hanging by the door. "I'm not even a nurse anymore..."

"Good Luck, um..." she paused and squinted at the nametag on my lapel. "Rachel."

She looked at him oddly, trying to match the name with the face.

"You know, you're kind of young for a _nurse_..." she said, suspicious. Roxas gulped, twiddling with white first aid kit in his hands.

"I'm happy to meet another person so talented at their work to get into nursing school so early," she said, grinning. Roxas let out a breath.

"Keep up the good work!" She opened the door and stepped outside.

"I will, Miss Anna," he replied politely in a quiet voice.

"That's _Doctor_ Anna, Rachel, _Doctor_, oh, and you know," she remarked, one hand on the door. "You can wear slacks under that skirt. Don't want hormone-driven teenagers chasing after you."

She winked good-naturedly and slid the door shut soundlessly. Roxas stood by the door listening to her footsteps fading away as she left. Only after he was sure she was gone did he sigh in relief.

He couldn't believe he pulled it off.

Roxas looked down and frowned at how short the bottom hem of the uniform was. Why did the uniform he got have to be a girl's? Someone up there hated him. He tugged at it stubbornly for a moment before he remembered his reasons for having to dress up like this in the first place.

Silently, he pulled back part of the heavy white curtains and peered through. All he could see was the foot of the bed. He pulled it open and stepped into the enclosed area, turning around briefly, wondering if he should close the curtains or not. He decided not to.

When he turned around, he was greeted with an empty bed.

What?

"Doing your _rounds, Nurse_?" a voice hissed at his ear level. Thin arms embraced him from behind.

Roxas turned his head sharply to look behind him. He could see strands of red hair but nothing more, the arms pulled him into a hug and the face of his assailant was nuzzling his face into his hair.

"Axel!"

"That'd be what I'm called, _Nurse_, but let's leave names for later, how about curing me with some old fashion loving," he murmured softly into his ears. Roxas quickly jabbed him in the abs with his elbow.

"_Ow_!" Axel staggered to his side like a gun-wounded man and did an overdramatic faint onto the creased white sheets of the bed.

"Serves you right," the blond growled, threateningly. Axel mock-pouted, sat up and held his hand to his chest as if in pain then he noticed the white gauze wrapped around the red head's forearms.

"Are you alright?" Roxas muttered, touching the gauze with light fingertips.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, no big deal, just a little glass is all," Axel said with a grin. He had small band-aids stuck to his face as well. They blended oddly well with his complexion.

"You big idiot..." Roxas rested a hand on the other teen's hand. He was glad he was okay even if a little hurt.

They stayed like that for a while. Roxas wouldn't admit it but he liked this silence. Normally there wouldn't be such a thing with Axel around. A smile was creeping on his face as he relaxed.

"You _do_ look ravishing in a nurse's uniform," Axel commented, smirking. Blinking dully at his expression, he suddenly understood what exactly had happened.

"It was you."

"Me what?"

"_You_ set this up!"

"_Me_? Surely you jest." Roxas glared unsympathetic.

"You told Sora and Riku to stand out there to stop me and make me...make me do _this_." He gestured at the nurse outfit he was wearing. "You gave them those somewhat convincing excuses."

Axel said nothing but smiled innocently.

"You probably made Hayner tell that ridiculously overdramatic tale of what actually happened! Now that I think of it, you might've even been in _cahoots_ with the nurse, uh, Doctor Anna!"

"Now how could I've-"

"Don't deny it!" The blond jabbed the other's chest with an incriminating finger. "You're not even in your gym strip; you're wearing your uniform."

True enough, Axel wasn't in the standard white t-shirt and navy blue shorts. He was wearing the standard issued white dress shirt, the school's plaid blue tie hanging untied around his neck, and a blue plaid skirt. He wasn't able to return it or get a pair of slacks. The outfitters conveniently ran out of slacks after the first orders and won't be getting a shipment until another month or so. As not to disobey the dress code, the consequences were detention if caught three times or depending on what kind of clothing you wore instead, he kept on wearing the skirt. They had to explain it to administration about the whole problem with the outfitters and were reluctantly allowed until the next shipment came.

"She told me to change and ordered me to have some sleep afterwards. She said I could leave any time after I've rested."

"That's not the problem here."

"Of course not, you are."

"_What_?!"

"You're being too noisy, so why don't you let me shut you up?" Axel said in a teasing voice.

"What are you-"

He never got to finish that sentence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So you think it went okay?" Sora asked, curious.

"Of course, everything went according to plan 'coz _I_ was here," Riku said smugly. The brunet scowled, or tried to, and shoved the older boy lightly in the shoulder.

"Anywhos, it's Mission Accomplish, alls we got to do is stand guard," Riku stated, holding his hand up for a high five which Sora gladly did.

"Ya! Like in that movie last night."

"And I'm the hero."

"But I want ta be the hero," Sora complained, pouting.

"You're too much of a sap to be the hero."

"Am not!"

"Tell ya what, you can be the heroine, 'kay?"

Sora thought about this. The leading female role was pretty neat. She got travel around with the main character the whole duration of the movie and did lots of neat tricks that the main character didn't think of, although she needed to be saved a lot.

"I guess that'll be alright..."

"It's settled then!" Riku exclaimed loudly. Sora shushed him and both of them looked down both ends of the hall. No one was on the premise.

"We should go back..." Sora whispers, still looking at the corners of the hall as if expecting some horrible monster would jump up and eat them up.

"You want to face _her_?" Riku scoffed.

"No..." Sora put his hands on the sides of his head, pressing his spiky hair to his head.

"Then let's go explorin'!"

"Okay!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A young woman, probably in her late twenties, rapped her knuckles on the door of the infirmary and waited patiently for an answer. After several minutes had passed, she began to feel worried and called out into the room.

"Doctor Anna? Are you in?"

There was no reply. Concerned, she tugged on the handle and found it unlocked. She slid the door open and ducked her head inside.

"Doctor Anna? This is the school counselor, Scarlet Hackney; I came to take your shift-"

She froze in mid speech as her eyes settled on the two teenagers on the infirmary bed.

"Shit."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: W00t. I'm on a roll. A writing roll now Oo. This is the second chapter of writing (but for a different fic) I finished in a month D:. Magic. Remember there's a fourth chapter coming up! WAHAHHA It's Doctor Anna XD, if you were my friend, you would, might, know who this Doctor Anna is. 8D. I was going to put a preview here...if I started on the fourth chapter that is...Xx not my fault. I'll stick the word Revised in the summary when I've actually revised it.

Come back soon for chapter 4! 83


	4. Part 4

Title: Teh Horrooorrr…

Authoress: Ankaris123

Disclaimer: I own nothing but manga and video games.

Summary: The consequences of getting caught in the not-quite-so act in the infirmary…

_Notes_: Oh dear lord, yes it's chapter 4. Or part 4. It's more of a part than a chapter. I just realized how small part 1 and 2 were…Part 3 is bigger by a long shot. It's surprising slightly. Upon request and myself's retarded writing inspiration drive, Part 4 is born! I've always liked Psychology. Though I haven't taken a course in it. So I'll just use common sense and my anti-logic to make Scarlet Hackney seem more like a school counselor.

_Reviewers_:

_Incognito Indigo_: Rawr! It's done. Dx. Jeez. And WHEN will I get my news?! I'm dying from suspense and all that other stuff that comes with it.

_AcidTart_: Elementary!Sora and Elementary!Riku are adorable. They make me happy. Sorry for the wait!

_lulu_: Someone call a paramedic! An ambulance! SOMEONE DIED!! Dx. I'm a murderer…hopefully this will revive you. Hopefully.

_Chapter Notes/Warnings:_ **OOC**ness is bound to happen. Lots of **mistakes** from that fact I can't proofread for my life. Unprofessional attempt at psychology. Do not worry, Scarlet Hackney is not a Mary Sue, we just need a counselor who wouldn't freak. I think guys are easier to freak when it comes to yaoi 8D. At least it used to be here. Until one of them got use to it somewhat, but he's a crazy bean anyways. Anyways.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The pair sat uncomfortably on the lumpy couch in the counselor's office. The air in the room was thick and unsettling as the appointed school counselor observed them with consistency. She hadn't made a sound for a good half hour. They didn't dare to either.

Roxas fixed his gaze on the blue tin on the coffee table in front of him, twiddling his fingers nervously. Glancing over to the redhead at his side, he could see Axel was just about to crack. But the school counselor, showing a tad bit of mercy, said the first word.

"So," she stated blandly. "So."

_So what?_ Roxas was tempted to say back.

She got up from her seat and started pacing in front of them, one hand stroking her chin thoughtfully like in those cliché detective novels. Finally, she flicked a lock of auburn hair over her shoulder and stared fixated at Axel.

"Disobeying the dress code, blowing up the Chemistry Lab and banned from it for two months, lighting a bonfire in the teacher's lounge, and now this," she listed off the top of her head. She must've read her material on this before hand. "Quite a list of _accomplishments_ there, Mr. Axel."

"Well, I don't mean to boast but-"Roxas elbowed him in the gut before he could continue. Axel pouted, rubbing his abdomen and looked away childishly.

"And Roxas, our top student of the grade, several academic achievements, perfect attendance record, there's no need to go on, is there?" she asked to no one in particular. "It's a wonder how the two of you mixed together in the first place."

"Please, ma'am. This is all a misundersta-"

"That's what they all say, dear," she interrupted with a twinkle in her eye. "Trust me, I'm a professional."

Axel's face clearly said _Professional, my foot_. For once, Roxas didn't know if he agreed or not.

"But there's need for us to be so hostile and negative," she chirped, smiling. She lifted the lid of the blue tin box sitting in the center of the coffee table. "Here, have a cookie."

"No thank you, Miss Hackney-"

"No no, I insist. _Have a cookie_. It's triple chocolate." She waved the tin enticingly in front of them, making the cookies clink against the metal. Roxas and Axel both took a cookie. Neither took a bite. If this had been some sort of fantasy story, one would've thought they were laced with truth sedatives or maybe even untraceable poison if one was feeling persnickety. But neither took a bite anyways.

Just to be safe.

"Now, I know being a teenager is a very _stressful_ time and _some_ can cope better than others. It is the time when things changes sporadically and different people tend to show their _discomfort_ with these changes in different ways." Here she looked pointed at Axel who managed a sheepish grin back. "Thus, a lot of unwanted feelings surface from this _stress_. And that," she paused dramatically for emphasis, 'is what _I_'m here for."

"You are both strained by the expectations of society and seek to escape their conformity ways by rebelling and doing things out of the norm. The best way to release that _tension_ is to speak your mind, let it all flow out in words, tell _me_ your troubles," she insisted with a sugar-laced smile. "Go on, tell me your problems."

"Uh…" Roxas began uncertainly. His problems can't be solved by a mere school counselor. At least, not by this one at any rate. He was dimly aware that the cookie was going crumbly in his fingers.

"Okay! I confess!" Axel sobbed hysterically into his hands. One could almost see Scarlet's ears perk up from this statement.

"Yes _yes_, go on," she pushed eagerly, leaning forward on her seat, hands clenched onto the hem of her blue dress.

"The gym clothes I was wearing weren't really mine. I broke into Roxas' locker and stole his, but I was going to give it back!" Axel sobbed, shying away from the aura of Roxas' anger.

"_You stole my gym clothes_?! How did it fit you in the first place?! Never mind, I _don't_ want to know…" Miss Hackney was obviously not happy with this.

"Isn't there anything _else_ you would like to say? Family issues? School issues?" she prompted.

"Well, everyone's so negative about the skirt thing, I mean; even _I _got over it after the first couple of hours. A bit difficult to run in but it's nice in this warm season," Axel blabbered, relaxing enough to cross his legs casually. He leaned back on the sofa and placed his hands behind his head. "And I thought my little explosion in the Chemistry lab was genius, no one else managed one."

"That's not something you should be proud of…"

"Quite right, Axel, but since you don't seem ready to confess why don't we hear some from Roxas?" she said, rounding on Roxas who swallowed hard, bits of cookie falling onto his lap. Now he'll have to get them dry-cleaned again.

"I…uh…" _Quick, Roxas! Think! Make something up!_ "My little brother is constantly exposed to swearing." _Not bad but not made up either_. "He's only five, see…"

"Ah…you're an older brother so you find it in yourself to look after your younger sibling and feel obliged to raise him to be proper like yourself in the stead of your parents who have to support the family, setting yourself as a sort of role model towards him."

"Uh…sure…" Scarlet clasped her hands together, hiding her excitement. She was making a breakthrough. Or so she thought.

"Go on. We have all the time in the world. Any other problems?"

"Uh…I guess I'm constantly worried about certain people's well being…it's _stressful_ sometimes a bit, makes it hard to concentrate on things that I should be doing." Almost as if Roxas had said the magic word (which he doesn't doubt) Scarlet seized his hands and patted them sympathetically. The triple chocolate chip cookie was mercilessly smushed into crumbs in the process. Those that were not trapped between his clasped palms dropped onto the fabric of the couch.

"Oh you poor thing, so responsible already," she sobbed, wiping an imaginary tear from her eyes. "Have another cookie." She placed another cookie in his cookie crumb and chocolate covered hands, getting up to go back to her seat.

The moment she turned away, Roxas dropped the cookie onto the ground and kicked it under the table in one fluid motion. He didn't trust that lady and her cookies, not one bit.

"_What are you doing_?!" Roxas screeched when he felt something wet on his hand.

"What does it look like?" Axel asked nonchalantly, licking the chocolate melted onto Roxas' hand. "Tastes better on your hand." With a strike as quick as lightning, the redhead's head snapped to the side from the slap to his cheek.

"Ow…Roxas, you meanie…"

"Serves you right." Axel touched his cheek gingerly; his hand came away with traces of chocolate.

"I'll forgive you if you lick my cheek clean."

"No!"

"But you're the one who dirtied it in the first place! Take responsibility!!"

"What's there to take responsibility of?!"

"Our love child!"

"…what?"

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment."

"_Ahem_!" Scarlet cleared her throat loudly. Both boys directed their attention back to her when they suddenly remembered that she was in the room. Scarlet who had endured their interaction for the last couple of seconds had twisted at the cloth of her dress that it was wrinkled and creased on the end. Realizing this, she attempted to smooth it out.

"If I may ask, why do you put up this _façade_ that you are…a _couple_?"

"Façade? I love Roxas! And he loves me back! That's all the reason in the world!" Axel declared, pulling the blond to his chest and embracing him tightly.

"No I don't!"

"He's just being shy, don't listen to him."

"Uh huh…"

"I'm _not_ being shy! Or anything!!"

"_Shush_, darling. You should've told me you were having problems raising our child! I would've helped to best of my abilities when I'm not working to support us; it's a tough world out there, darling, if you must know."

"Boys! _Boys_!" Scarlet yelled as Axel continued to smother Roxas with suffocating hugs. "We're here to _solve_ your problems not create more! Please calm yourselves!"

Roxas wrenched himself from Axel's thin but strong arms and shuffled over to the opposite side of the couch where it is no doubt much safer and Axel-free. Pouting, Axel slouched on his side and smoothed back his hair absentmindedly.

"The only problem here is Axel! He doesn't know what he's doing! Babbling this nonsense!" The frustration nearly pushed Roxas to tears.

"I suppose we can't hide it anymore…I know you are reluctant to talk about it, Roxas, so I'll say it for you!"

"Go on, Axel dear," the counselor prompted. She silenced Roxas with one hand when he showed signs of protest. Fuming, Roxas crossed his arms irritated and let Axel rave on.

"You see, Miss Hackney. Not long ago, before I started attending this _lovely_ school, Roxas' little brother, Sora who was always lively and energetic got into an accident and is now hospitalized." _Who is he trying to kid?_ "Roxas loves his brother very much, even more than me if you would believe." _Roxas did very much_. "With having me start in school and keeping his grades up, he's been very _very_ stressed and so I offered to help him relax…" _He must mean offering to harass him not that he offered, he just did it_. "Of course, he accepted." _He didn't_. "And when you er…found us yesterday, he was just very _stressed_ from the fact that I might very well be wounded enough to be hospitalized like his little brother and came to see me to be sure." Axel stopped here and sniffed, rubbing the bandage wound around his left forearm tenderly.

Enraptured by his story, Scarlet nodded encouragingly.

"And the cross-dressing?"

"It's a thing I taught him as a stress reliever, it really helps." Seriously, _who is he trying to kid_? "He was so frantic yesterday with fear that I had to pin him to the bed to stop him from hurting himself or me. And it got a little messy…he's real good at thrashing. Don't you see now, Miss Hackney? It's just a misunderstanding," Axel finished with his solemn face titled downwards. He peeked up at the counselor's face.

Scarlet was so moved she even whipped out a handkerchief and was daubing her eyes with the tip daintily. After pulling herself together, she looked, mildly teary-eyed, towards Roxas.

"Is this true, Roxas?"

He hesitantly nodded. Might as well go along with it if she believes it.

"You don't have to go through this all alone, Roxas," she sniffed.

"Yes, darling, you don't! I'm here for you!" Axel cried, flinging himself over to his side of the couch, effectively squishing Roxas against the upholstery. If the blond could move, he would've thrown Axel into the wall and high-tailed it out of there which is what he should've done in the first place when this whole thing began.

"T-thank you…" Roxas choked out, patting Axel on the arm, hoping he'd get off. No can do but he did manage to get a dose of hair nuzzling. It wasn't that unpleasant though Roxas would never admit that out loud. Miss Hackney was practically crying with happiness when there was thump from the coffee table accompanied with a little 'ow'.

Suspiciously and cautiously, Miss Hackney pushed the coffee table over to the side to reveal-

"Sora?"

Sitting on the linoleum floor, Sora was sobbing, clutching the top of his head where he bumped it into the table.

"Uuuu…hurts…."

"Wait, Sora? _The Sora_? Your little brother?"

"…Yes?"

"Isn't he supposed to be hospitalized?"

"…" _Shit_.

Sora stared up at Miss Hackney who was furious that she was lied to (and that she believed them) and squeaked in fear.

"What's that on your hands-Sora! Did you eat the cookie on the floor?!"

"_You throw my cookie under the table_?!" she shrieked.

"Sora! That's bad for you! You could get sick!"

"I suppose yous right, it didn't taste too good."

"_What_?! How dare you…" she seethed, towering over him, menacingly.

"Hey you!!" yelled Riku who jumped out from behind the couch and pointing dramatically at Miss Hackney. "Get away from my Sora! Go find your own!"

With bravery only a naïve child could possess, Riku ran up and kicked her hard on the shin.

While she was distracted by the numbing pain in her leg, Roxas and Axel jumped off the couch and scooped up the two children and ran towards the door. Slamming it against the wall and probably causing some property damage, the four ran skidding into the hallway, nearly slamming into the row of lockers across the hall. As they sprinted away to their freedom, the oldest two couldn't help but laugh from their success at escape.

"Hey, Riku," Sora yelled, bouncing up and down in Roxas' arms.

"What?" Riku called back, hanging onto Axel's back.

"I don't want to be the heroine anymore, it's scary."

And thus, another day passed in their lives and all is well with the exception of a now early retired school counselor who spends the rest of her future learning how to bake better cookies and snapping at the children who dare trespass on her property.

Like they say, it's all in a day's work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N_: My god. I finished it. In one day even though it's been a long time. I know it's short, I'm sorry! This is the final piece. I don't think I can write anymore. But I must celebrate! It's the first story I've ever finished! Yay for me! No more, Indigo, I'm going to die from self-imposed deadlines. I have way too many other things to write anyways. Thanks to all those who had enjoyed this and reviewed. They made me very happy.

**Thank you for Reading! Please Review!**


End file.
